Life is Strange: Another One to Love
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: After getting drunk at Dana's birthday party, Max and Warren find themselves in an awkward situation, having slept together that night. This of course leads to even more complications for them when Max ends up pregnant, they now face the terror of what to do, especially as they know, the news won't stay secret forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Life is Strange: Another One to Love**

Chapter 1 of my new Life is Strange story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange, or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The sun was rising and the birds began their song, the light and noise streamed gently through the window of the dorm room. Max Caulfield wasn't really paying her surroundings any mind however, she was lost in thought, lying on top of her bed, her gaze fixed on the wall.

' _I still can't believe she's gone...Chloe...'_ Max thought sadly.

She recalled that long dramatic week which now, never happened. After discovering she had the power to rewind time, she used it to save her best friend, whom she hadn't seen in five years, Chloe Price from being killed. However, she forget one principal rule regarding meddling with time, action and reaction, which almost had devastating consequences when Arcadia Bay was nearly destroyed by a tornado.

In the end, despite the pain it caused her, not wanting to cause the deaths of so many, Max agreed to a plan that Chloe herself suggested and used another of her powers to go back in time, to the exact moment she had saved Chloe.

Despite it practically tearing her heart out, this time she did nothing, let what was supposed to happen, happen.

She bit her lip. _'I let her die...time corrected itself, at the cost of Chloe's life...Friday came and there was no tornado, Chloe's funeral instead.'_

She shook her head, it had been nearly a week since the funeral and while, for the most part, her grief was spent, there were still times when she mourned. That week had never happened to anyone else, for Max however, the memories would last forever, both the good and the bad, but it was worth it.

In the days following Chloe's funeral, it was all about recovery, slow, steady, but mostly slow, recovery. Some of the Blackwell students couldn't fathom why she was so affected, to them, she never reconnected with Chloe; thankfully however, nobody gave her any shit, confronting her about it and such. Then there were those who were more understanding, who accepted her grief and did what they could to help her, without being too cloying.

' _Warren, Kate, Dana...They all stood by me, they all did their best to help.'_ She thought with a small smile. _'The teachers have all been understanding too, which is good, considering I've been sleepwalking through class this week.'_

She sighed as she considered how the new events of last week had also had a profound effect, almost as much as the ones she remembered. Following Chloe's death, Nathan was arrested and confessed to not only Chloe's death, but the incident with Rachel Amber, Kate and the Dark Room.

Jefferson was also arrested once he had been exposed as the true culprit and Nathan was admitted to a psychiatric hospital. While his family, especially his father, objected, Nathan shut them down by insisting that his family's wishes in this regard be ignored.

Max pondered on what changed after that. _'Victoria took down that video of Kate, she was so...distressed by what happened to Nathan. All people could talk about was, that...It gave Kate the breathing space she needed and now, no one really cares about what happened with that video.'_

Max groaned, so much changed naturally, yet despite everything, this wasn't helping her. She was supposed to be calming down, not getting more worked up.

Finally, she gave up, she had to escape her dark thoughts and lying here wasn't going to help that. So she got up and, after a brief pause to consider, she left the room. Truthfully she had no real plans, which was unusual for her.

She heard a familiar voice as she exited her room and looked down the corridor, smiling lightly as she finally spotted Dana, she was talking to Stella and Alyssa and seemed rather excitable about something. Stella and Alyssa were both smiling too as they replied, before finally leaving the dorms, Dana looked over and spotted Max, she smiled and began to approach.

Max smiled too.

"Hey Max, how, how are you?"

Max replied honestly. "I'm okay Dana, still...times where it's hard, but I manage."

Dana nodded. "I; I see. Well, I know if anyone can make it through something like this, it's you Max."

Max bit her lip, not quite sure how to respond to that. It felt strange, being complimented in that way, especially to her.

Deciding to change the subject; she asked. "So, what's been going on, I saw you looking pretty excited earlier?"

Dana brightened immediately; grinning and then replying.

"Oh, that's right. Listen, this weekend, I got permission to use the school hall for my birthday party." She explained. "You're more than welcome to come if you want."

Max paused at that; a little surprised.

The reason for her surprise was simple.

"Huh, I thought your birthday was last...oh." She trailed off as she realized she just answered her own question.

She had wondered why Dana was holding a birthday party now when her birthday was last week; but now it made sense. Dana not only knew about Max grieving for Chloe, Dana had attended the funeral too.

Dana nodded sadly. "I thought it best to give everyone a little time."

Smiling at the respect Dana showed to both the dead and the mourners, Max replied.

"That's, really nice. I'd love to come Dana, it'd be a good chance to finally get some, normality back in my life."

Dana smiled again and gave her enthusiastic reply. "Great Max, oh, and...maybe you should invite Warren too."

Max felt her face heat up, as it always did at the mention of that name. Warren Graham had been, for some time, in both timelines she experienced, her best guy friend. That had changed recently when, after discovering her feelings in the week where Chloe had lived, Max had finally found the courage, despite her lingering grief, to admit them to Warren properly.

Warren had been crushing on her for a long time she knew, in the end, what mattered to them now was they were together, they loved each other and had each other's backs.

Finally smiling she nodded. "That's a great idea, I'll tell him when I see him."

Dana nodded. "Cool, I'll see you there Max."

Max nodded and soon made her way out of the dorm building, now with a plan, to meet Warren. She smiled properly for the first time in what felt like an age. She was hopeful, she would never forget Chloe, but that didn't mean she'd have to mourn her forever, in fact, Chloe would probably tell her to snap out of it and do something wild to cheer up.

While considered tame to some, for Max, going to a party certainly qualified as just that.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Life is Strange: Another One to Love**

Chapter 2 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks; yeah, she is :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Max smiled lightly to herself as she approached the school hall, even from out here she could hear the music, she was glad she wasn't alone or her nerves would have gotten the better of her. As it was she squeezed Warren's hand, he smiled reassuringly at her, returning said squeeze.

"It'll be fine Max, you ready?" He said softly.

She gave a small smile before nodding. "Alright, yeah, yeah I'm ready, let's go."

So, together they approached the doors to the school hall and, with Max taking a deep breath to ready herself, they opened them and stepped in. Here the sound was even louder, the music, the cheering and shouted conversations. It almost reminded Max of the 'End of the World' Party; only without the pool, or feeling of dread she had felt at the time.

As they stepped through they were soon hemmed in, the crowd was intense. Max was actually surprised, normally she just wore whatever she felt like, normally jeans and T-shirt, but this time, she actually made the effort.

While she hadn't deviated much from her original style, but went more upmarket, in a pair of black designer brand skinny jeans and light blue shirt with elbow length sleeves and a slightly lower neckline than she liked, but she could live with that.

She had swapped out her battered hi-tops for a simple pair of charcoal grey flats to finish off the outfit.

' _I'll have to thank Taylor for her help later.'_ Max noted to herself.

It was true, Taylor had helped Max pick out her outfit. It had been her way of saying thanks to Max, with Victoria still freaking out about the whole thing with Nathan and Jefferson, she had been unable to drive Taylor to the hospital to see her mother. Max had volunteered instead, surprising them both.

Warren had dressed up well too, in rather immaculate trousers and an actual button-up shirt and proper shoes, he even managed to get his hair to go flat, rather than it's usual casually messy style. Almost instantly, they heard Dana's voice, shouting over the music.

"Max, Warren!"

They turned and saw her approaching them, grinning; in addition to her fancy dress, she was wearing a paper crown emblazoned with the words 'Birthday Girl'. She seemed slightly embarrassed by said crown and Max suspected Juliet's intervention in getting her to wear it.

Nevertheless she greeted them with endless enthusiasm. "I'm so glad you guys could make it."

Warren grinned and replied first. "No problem Dana, happy birthday."

Dana grinned and Max added. "Yeah, thanks for inviting us."

"No trouble." She replied happily, before raising an eyebrow. "Wow, Warren, didn't know your hair could do that."

All three of them laughed at that before Dana had to go and greet some other guests.

"So, um, what no?" Max asked cautiously.

Warren shrugged. "Let's just...mingle a bit, talk to people, see who else we can find."

So, nodding Max let Warren lead the way as they manoeuvred through the crowd. As they did so they spotted some party regulars like Logan, he was talking to Zachary and Juliet. A few others also stood out, Max smiling as she recognized people whom, nearly two weeks ago, she wouldn't have been able to name even if they stood right in front of her.

* * *

As they mingled with the party guests, talking with some of them, as well as talking with Dana some more, Max couldn't help but smile softly as her mind drifted to Chloe.

' _Chloe would have loved this...not quite a rave but, it's still a party...'_ She thought to herself.

There was a dull ache inside her when she thought that; she was sure there always would be. But what she truly felt was fond remembrance, and that was something to hold on to. Seeing her whimsical smile, Warren moved his arm so it was around her shoulders, she instantly rested her head on his shoulder and they stood.

It still surprised how, at times, neither she nor Warren needed words to communicate, when they were just friends it would sometimes happen, now they were a couple, it was more frequent, they just understood each other.

It was then however she spotted someone who did not seem to be enjoying themselves.

"Um, hi Brooke." She greeted, uncertain as to why the girl seemed to be glaring.

Brooke nodded, sniffing lightly. "Max."

Max bit her lip, a little worried at how cold she was, however soon she was distracted by the appearance of someone else. She spoke to Warren as quietly as she could due to the music and together they made their way over to said person.

Once they approached Max stepped forwards, smiling.

"Hey Kate."

Kate looked up from where she was sitting, a plastic cup of water in her hand. "Hi Max, great party, huh?"

Max nodded. "Yeah, I...I'm surprised to see you here..."

Kate shrugged. "Well, it's, different than last time. I swear, I saw Dana and Juliet personally search two of the guys who tried to enter, in case they were carrying anything, you know..."

"Well, it is good to see you." Warren remarked.

Kate smiled again and nodded. "Yeah, don't worry, I'm sure nothing will happen this time. I'm getting all my own drinks and not letting them out of my sight."

Pleased that Kate was taking precautions to avoid a repeat of last time, they spoke for a while before Max and Warren went to get drinks themselves.

Shortly after talking to Max and Warren, Kate had refilled her cup and was on her way back to sit down when she suddenly bumped into someone.

They both staggered, dropping their drinks.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry." Kate gasped.

The person then replied, their voice revealing it was a boy. "No, no, I'm sorry, it was my fault."

Kate got a good look at the young man who had spoken. He was taller than her, standing around six foot one, with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, he had an athletic build and, she noted from when he spoke, a Texan accent.

He shook his head as he noted the dropped cups. "I'm really sorry about that, Miss…?"

Remembering herself she quickly replied. "Kate Marsh."

"John Olbricht, my friends call me Jack." He replied.

Kate smiled lightly, in only a short amount of time after that, getting refills, water for both of them, she was surprised to find herself talking with Jack so casually. He was actually quite respectful and polite, and, she was especially pleased to notice, genuine.

* * *

Meanwhile, Max and Warren had got their drinks, Warren seemed surprised.

"Max, alcohol?"

Max shrugged. "Just this once, it's a party, I know I'm not..."

Warren shook his head. "No, no, I get it...I'm the same."

He held up his drink and she smiled. Biting his lip, Warren spoke as he held up his cup.

"To...Chloe?"

Max smiled gently at that and replied in kind. "To lost friends."

With that they both drank, the first of more than either of them cared to count.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Life is Strange: Another One to Love**

Chapter 3 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, it was the party Max went to at the end of episode 4.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it's good :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
jackiechallis: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you are sticking with it.  
GuysEnjoyRomance: Well, that's your view, thanks anyway for still enjoying :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Max let out a soft groan, even that sounded too loud to her, as consciousness returned. Her head was pounding, her vision swam, her mouth was dry and her tongue felt like a slab. She tried to move, but that just made her feel worse.

' _Urgh, what the hell, how…?'_ She wondered before suddenly remembering, _'Last night, Dana's party, Warren and I, got to drinking, how much did I drink?'_

The fact she couldn't remember did not strike her as a good sign.

Letting out another groan she thought to herself. _'Wonder if Warren feels as bad as I do...Speaking of which, where…?'_

It was just then she noticed something unusual. While she had taken down her photo memorial wall, she could tell the wall she was facing wasn't hers. She slowly lifted herself up slightly, trying to focus her vision.

It was then she saw Warren, lying back, directly beneath her, they were both in the same bed...And then she realized said bed was in what could only be Warren's dorm room, going by the various posters and such. Finally she noticed something else, at first she simply thought Warren wasn't wearing a pyjama top, or his shirt, but as her gaze drifted downwards, she simultaneously noticed two things.

The shirt wasn't all Warren was missing, he was in fact completely naked, and so was she.

Startled by this she cried out; then realized her mistake. But it was too late, Warren opened his eyes, groaning as he screwed them shut again.

"Too bright..." He muttered before trying again. "Huh, Max, what…?"

He looked at her, confused, then, cutting through his own hangover, he saw her practically sitting on him, saw she was naked and looked down at his own body. He reacted at once to seeing he was naked too, in his shock he tried to move too quickly.

Max let out a short yelp as his sudden movement caused them both of fall out of bed, dislodging what little cover the blankets still provided them with. Now completely exposed their positions were reversed, Max lay on her back, on the floor, Warren had ended up on top of her, both of them were blushing furiously, feeling incredibly awkward.

Even more so when Max noticed.

"Um, Warren...your hand..."

He reacted at once, noting one of his hands was currently on top of one of her breasts. Quickly pulling away he staggered back to his feet. Max bit her lip; suddenly aware of a new sensation, a new ache.

' _Did, did we...we must have, considering how we are...'_ She thought; suddenly panicking as she realized.

Trying hard to not let Max see his, unfortunately obvious, arousal, Warren retrieved his dressing gown from its hook on the back of the door and handed it too her. While she pulled it on he scanned the room and found the boxers he had been wearing last night. He quickly pulled them on, now both of them were somewhat decent.

Max sat down, still blushing furiously, on Warren's sofa, while he sat on the bed, shifting and trying to get his face to return to its normal colour. In the end it was Warren who broke the silence.

"We, we must have drank so much we just, lost control, didn't even remember what was happening."

Max nodded. "Yeah, hopefully we did nothing embarrassing, in front of everybody."

Warren sighed but nodded, finally, biting his lip he tried to search through his drink fogged memories. "Max, last night, did we…?"

"I, I think..." She replied, searching her own memories, and considering her own strange sensations. "I think we did Warren, I'm sure of it."

Warren let out a soft groan, bowing his head. Slowly it came together in his head, just as it did for Max. Even though it was foggy, they had no doubt now, they had slept together last night, had made love.

"This wasn't how I...pictured it." Warren remarked. "I pictured it as more romantic, the two of us both, well, more focused for one thing."

Max let out a soft laugh. "I, that would have been preferable. Listen, Warren, I don't think we should, tell anyone about this...for now at least."

Warren nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I...You're right."

They both knew, right now, it was in their best interests to keep quiet, however they faced on daunting prospect, finding some way for Max to sneak back to her dorm.

Their main issue right now was finding her clothes. Quickly they got to work and soon found her panties and T-shirt, Max then spotted her bra, on the window sill.

Blushing she realized it must have ended up there by being thrown aside. _'Good job the window was closed, or it would've ended up in that tree out there...I'd hate to think how that could be explained.'_

Finally finding the rest of her clothes, Max removed the dressing gown and pulled them on.

"Okay, thanks." Max said at last, handing the dressing gown back to Warren.

He nodded, still looking awkward. "No problem. S-see you, later today?"

Max nodded. "Of course, hopefully once we've both calmed down...and got over the hangovers."

Warren agreed and, checking the coast was clear, Max slipped out of the room. By extraordinary good fortune, Max was able to slip back into the girl's dorm unnoticed. She was a bit more wary there but luckily was able to slip into her own dorm room and close the door, just as another door could be heard opening.

She let out a hiss of breath. _'God, that was close.'_

Relieved she immediately got to work, removing her clothing and seeking fresh articles, hoping that things would soon blow over and she and Warren could returned to normal, although she suspected a long period of awkwardness between them first.

* * *

Meanwhile, in her room, Kate smiled to herself, the party had gone brilliantly. She got to know Jack even better, she found him to actually be rather enjoyable company.

' _While not as...devout as mine, his family come from a similar background.'_ She recalled him telling her. _'He was so nice and kind...friendly and genuinely cared about people. Just sitting there talking to him was...God, what is this, am I, am I blushing?'_

She bit her lip, unable to believe it; what had just happened to her?

* * *

End of chapter, things take an interesting turn, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Life is Strange: Another One to Love**

Chapter 4 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you enjoyed it.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or it's characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Max groaned as she straightened up from her position, kneeling over the toilet.

' _Urhg, that's the third time...'_ She thought in dismay.

It didn't make sense to her, she had found herself throwing up, a lot, over the past few days. Sometimes it didn't even wait for food to enter her body, merely the smell would be enough to get her started. She even had to be excused from class several times to throw up.

Feeling it again she immediately doubled over the toilet and emptied her stomach again.

She straightened up, wiping her mouth. _'Make that fourth. This isn't some simple sickness, it's happening too often for that. Wait, how long has it been since Dana's party?'_

She quickly mentally calculated the party had been some weeks ago, the party where she and Warren ended up going back to his dorm and, made love.

' _That's not all, I've been feeling some, other things...Am I…?'_ She wondered, a worrying thought coming over her. _'Oh no, think Max, think. We were way too drunk to have used protection, but...'_

She began to worry, in fact, she was almost panicking. She had to force herself to calm down and focus.

Taking a deep breath she composed herself. _'Alright, I don't know what's going on, I need to know the truth, but, but I can't do this by myself and without Chloe...Wait, of course, Dana!'_

She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of her before, Dana would understand, she would know what Max was feeling, the fear. Once certain she wasn't going to throw up again, Max left the bathroom, seeking Dana.

She found Dana in her room, thankfully alone. She knocked on the door, biting her lip, realizing what she was about to ask might do. Dana looked up and smiled.

"Hey Max, what's up?"

Max shifted uncomfortably, trying to figure out how to word her statement.

"I...I was hoping, you could help me with something?" She asked awkwardly.

Dana noted Max's awkwardness and straightened up. "Is something, bothering you Max?"

Biting her lip, she nodded. "You, you could say that, I, I need your help because...Oh this is gonna bring up bad memories for you..."

Dana tilted her head, confused. "Max?"

"Dana, that night, on your birthday party, Warren and I...We got a little carried away and..." Max tried to explain.

Luckily Dana realized exactly what Max meant. "Oh, I see, you and Warren have…?"

"Yeah, anyway, recently I began to feel, sick, amongst other things." She continued, before sighing and admitting. "I think I might be pregnant."

Dana lowered her head; now understanding what Max meant about bad memories. Her own pregnancy and what had happened there.

"I'm sorry, I just..."

Dana shook her head. "No Max, I get it, oh...I know how you feel, listen, I'm glad you came to me, I can help."

Max nodded. "Y-yeah."

She was relieved that Dana was willing to help her, the question was, what now.

After a brief pause, Dana spoke again.

"Alright Max, I know you're afraid, but the first step, always the hardest, we have to know the truth." She told her. "We're going to have to go get you a test."

Max nodded. "Thank you, I..."

Dana smiled gently. "Don't worry Max, no matter what the result is, or what you plan to do afterwards, I'm by your side."

Feeling lighter, Max thanked Dana again before they headed out of the dorms to the parking lot and Dana's car. As Max sat in the passenger seat, listening to Dana talking to her, trying to take her mind off things, she couldn't help but wonder.

' _How would Chloe have reacted if I went to her for help...She'd freak out, especially when I asked her to help me go and pick up a test.'_ Max noted, smiling lightly.

She could hear how Chloe would respond to that in her head, as clear as day, as if the girl herself was saying the words.

" _What, you want me to...no way Max, are you crazy, I...This is..."_

She smiled lightly hearing that, she knew, no matter how scared she felt, if she told Chloe, Chloe would have been the one freaking out.

Still smiling she thought. _'She would have been mad at Warren at first, but, she would accept it, she'd be excited at being Auntie Chloe.'_

Still smiling she listened more attentively to Dana as they continued their car journey. The fond memories helped her face her fears as they finally arrived at the pharmacy, ready to get the test.

* * *

Max fought to control her breathing as she sat, waiting in an agony of suspense. Dana sat with her, doing her best to support her.

"It'll be alright Max; trust me." She said softly.

Max bit her lip. "I hope so, I...I just don't know what I'm gonna do if..."

Dana gently placed her hand on Max's shoulder. "You won't be alone, just take your time, think things through before deciding _anything_ , okay."

Max nodded slowly, jumping as the timer then rang. With trembling hands she reached out and picked up the test. Slowly she turned it over and looked at it. She instantly burst into tears and Dana hugged her, doing her best to soothe her. The test fell to ground, landing face up, showing the little pink plus sign.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Life is Strange: Another One to Love**

Chapter 5 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, well, we can only wait and see what happens.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah she is :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
adrin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or it's characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Max shifted in her seat, she was frantic, trying desperately to calm down. She was currently trying to slow her breathing before she started hyperventilating. She was currently sitting in a booth in the Two Whales Diner, she had called Warren and asked to meet him here, saying she needed to talk to him face to face.

' _But, what do I say to him, how do I tell him?'_ Her mind whirled amongst the veritable maelstrom of her thoughts. _'I'm practically about to change his life forever; to tell him that his child is now growing inside me...'_

That was the part she dreaded most; telling him she pregnant with his child. How would he react, she was practically tearing their lives apart with this. So many life plans that now had to be put on hold.

She shuddered as her fears redoubled. _'What if he suddenly hates, what if he feels I've ruined his life? Oh God, Warren, please...'_

She had to compose herself, it wouldn't do to lose control, not now. But despite her efforts she could already feel the tears pricking her eyes. She hastily wiped them away and then heard the approaching footsteps. She looked up and her stomach clenched, which in the current circumstances made her feel even worse. The person approaching her was Joyce.

Joyce was worried when she spotted Max, seated on her own in one of the booths. Normally Max would have ordered something by now, yet there was nothing in front of her.

Not only that, she could see that, despite it being cool in the diner, Max was sweating and seemed distressed, she was also looking a lot paler than usual which was what really alarmed Joyce. Something was clearly wrong with the girl she considered as almost a second daughter.

' _God, what has happened, I better talk to her.'_ She decided. _'I'm not the only one, neither is David...Despite what people think, just because they never reconnected, doesn't mean Max didn't care. She's suffering Chloe's loss as much as us.'_

It was knowing that which was why Joyce had called Ryan and Vanessa. They were both worried about Max, but could only do so much from down in Seattle. As such, Joyce promised them that she would keep an eye on Max and help her out if needs be.

"Max honey, are you okay?" She asked as she stopped next to the booth.

Max looked up, biting her lip. "Joyce, I, um..."

She looked around, worried, before finally sighing. "Joyce, there is something, but...I need it to be kept secret."

"Don't worry about it, I won't tell anyone." Joyce replied.

"Well, he'll probably find out anyway, so, it's okay to tell David." Max quickly amended before sighing and admitting the truth at last. "Joyce, the truth is, I'm...I'm pregnant, with Warren's baby."

Joyce gasped, surprised, she hadn't been expecting that at all.

Quickly recovering however, she sighed.

"Oh Max." She said softly before hugging her. "Don't worry sweetheart, I'm with you."

Max was surprised by this but then smiled and returned the hug. "Joyce, thank you."

Straightening up, Joyce then asked. "Do you, do you know what you want to do yet?"

"I'm keeping it; I can't, I can't just..." Max replied at once.

Joyce nodded gently. "I understand, I was pretty young when I had Chloe. Listen, I'll help you any way I can. If you and Warren could come around after school today, I'd like to talk to you both."

"We will Joyce, thank you." Max replied; relieved.

With that Joyce had to return to work, but Max felt calmer than she had in a long time. However her nervousness returned when the door to the diner opened and Warren entered. She bit her lip and fought to control her breathing as she found herself doing so erratically again. Seeing her Warren smiled and approached.

' _He looks so happy, and I'm going to change it, in an instant.'_ She thought sadly.

Sitting down Warren continued to smile. "Hey Max, what's up?"

Biting her lip, Max tried to explain. "Warren, I, this is...I don't know quite how to..."

Warren's smile faded and he looked at her, worried.

"Max, are you alright? Has something happened?" He asked.

She shook her head; now or never, she looked at him seriously. "Warren, that night we...you know, it's come back to bite us. I'm pregnant."

She watched as Warren gasped, eyes going wide, all the colour drained from his face and already the dread built up inside her.

Max couldn't bear to watch; this was it.

She knew this was the end. _'It's, it's over, I've done it now, he'll no longer...'_

Her dark thoughts came to a grinding halt however when Warren reached over and took her hand.

"Max, I...First, tell me, please, what are you gonna do?"

Trembling she admit. "I'm keeping it, I can't just, I can't just get rid of it, Warren."

"Nor would I expect you to." He admitted, smiling softly and surprising her. "I'm with you Max, I'm by your side; this is our baby, I promise, we will do this, together."

Max could scarcely believe it; all her fears about how Warren would react faded in light of his actual reaction.

"Warren...thank you."

They both smiled, they knew they still faced a difficult time ahead, but they would face it, together.

* * *

Unknown to them, somebody else had heard their conversation. Kate was at the diner too, she and Jack had decided to have breakfast together and talk more, get to know each other better and found themselves drawing closer. All that ground to a halt as they overheard Max's news however.

"God, Max..." Kate gasped.

Jack looked at her carefully. "A friend of yours?"

Kate nodded. "One of my best friends, I never imagined she would..."

"She'll need help and support, especially yours Kate." Jack said. "It's what we should do, don't you think?"

Kate smiled lightly; while she had pushed for abstinence and such, she had to admit, Jack had a point. Regardless of what happened, Max was still her friend and had stood by her when she needed help the most. How could she not do the same.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Life is Strange: Another One to Love**

Chapter 6 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Permen Caca: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; like I said in our PMs, this is a mostly happy story, don't expect too many real issues in this one :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
adrin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Max and Warren both stood, equally nervous. They were back at Blackwell and now faced a daunting prospect, before it was too late, they had to reveal the truth, especially what with Max's morning sickness having been obviously noticed by now.

' _So here we are, about to go and talk to...Principal Wells.'_ She thought sadly. _'God only knows how this will go.'_

She looked to Warren; but despite his efforts to look reassuring, it was clear he was in the same state of trepidation as she was.

"Well, shall we?" She asked awkwardly.

Warren swallowed and then nodded. "Yeah, let's, let's do this."

So, together they made their way across the main campus, towards the school building. As they entered the building, Max felt her anxieties increasing and took a deep breath, Warren gently squeezed her hand.

"Max, Warren." A voice called out to them.

They turned, a little surprised but relaxed when they saw David walking up to them. He paused as he looked carefully at both of them before talking.

"Joyce, told me about what happened, how are you guys doing?"

Max nodded. "We, we're okay David, thank you."

"Yeah, thanks." Warren replied. "We were just, on our way to talk to Principal Wells."

David sighed. "I see, good luck...Don't worry though, if anyone can get through a difficult time like this, it's the two of you, I'm sure of it."

They both smiled, grateful for David's words.

Finally, with David offering his own support, which helped relieve Max of even more of her fears and anxiety, they approached the Principal's office. Warren knocked on the door and they entered when called in. Principal Wells sat at his desk and looked up, somewhat surprised when he saw them.

"Miss Caulfield, Mr. Graham, what is this?"

Warren spoke immediately. "Sorry for the...sudden entrance sir, but we really need to talk to you."

Principal Wells nodded slowly. "I'm sensing something serious here...Take a seat."

He gestured to the chairs in front of his desk and they moved over to sit down.

"So, what is so urgent you had to see me at once?" He asked them.

They both shared a look, both of them worried. Finally Max broke the silence.

She bit her lip and replied. "I...We, it's kind of awkward and...could be problematic. But, a couple of weeks ago, Warren and I...well, we got together and, I'm now pregnant with his child."

There was a long silence as Principal Wells' eyes widened as he took this in.

"We were both, really drunk and had no idea what we'd even done." Warren supplied. "Until the following morning and only now, did we find out about, this."

Principal Wells nodded slowly, clearly trying to maintain his composure. "I see; this will be…this is a difficult matter, you are aware."

"Yes sir."

He nodded. "We'll talk more on it later, right now, discussions will have to be had with the staff, to make, allowances...I also fear that with them finding out and no doubt talking about it, the news will spread, quite quickly."

Max sighed. "I'm aware of that; I'll put up with it, better than waiting for them to find out when I start showing."

Principal Wells nodded again and they were dismissed, it was clear things weren't over, but the first hurdle was crossed.

* * *

Later in the day, things happened just as Principal Wells predicted, while in some regards things like their futures at Blackwell seemed okay, news had spread quickly and by now the whole student body knew of Max's pregnancy.

' _Better it's out there in the open all at once.'_ Max consoled herself. _'Rather than have everything becoming a rumour mill and distorted with each telling.'_

She sat at lunch with Warren, eating carefully, relieved that she didn't feel the need to throw up.

"Max."

They both looked up and Max bit her lip, it was Kate.

"Kate, you...you've heard then?" Max began awkwardly, Kate nodded. "Oh God, Kate, I...you must think I'm..."

Kate however smiled. "I think you'll be a great mother Max."

"Kate…?"

She nodded again. "Yes, I know, but you're my friend, you helped me and I want to help you. I'm here to help Max, no matter what."

Warren grinned at that and Max couldn't help it, she laughed lightly. "Kate, thanks, that's…that's great."

Still smiling Kate joined them for lunch; it was then Max remembered something and decided to bring it up.

"By the way, Kate, I um, noticed you and that guy Jack hanging out?" She remarked. "How is…?"

Kate replied quickly. "Oh, fine, yeah, it's great...We're just, getting to know each other, he's really nice."

Max smiled softly. "That's good, I hope, I hope things continue to go well."

As Max suspected, Kate blushed at that comment, confirming Max's thoughts.

* * *

It was later on, after the school day, Max and Warren sat outside the dorms. They both knew what they had to do, but this didn't make it any easier. Currently they couldn't even rely on each other for support, as they were standing far enough away not to interrupt each other.

Both were on the phone, to their parents, they had just told them the news about Max's pregnancy.

"What, Max, are you…!?" Her mother gasped, clearly horrified.

"Mom, I..."

It was then her father cut in. "I don't believe this, Max you...We thought you were better than this, that you wouldn't allow yourself to get into this...situation."

"Ryan is right Max; this isn't; we'll discuss this later, face to face." Vanessa said at last.

Max bit her lip as her parents hung up. Their shock and disappointment were clear, it was also clear her father was angry. Not only that, their words made it obvious, they were coming to Arcadia Bay.

Trembling at the thought of that, of what might happen when they arrive, she turned to Warren. It didn't help her nerves that he was glaring and was shouting.

"Dad, this is my life and my choice, I don't care what you say, I…!" He yelled; clearly angry.

He stopped and stood for a moment, Max wasn't sure if his father was saying something and then hung up, or if he had hung up the moment Warren stopped yelling. Whatever the case, Warren lowered his phone and sighed heavily.

"Warren." She said gently, approaching him and wrapping her arms around him.

He responded to the hug in kind and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry Max; it, it's didn't go so well with my family."

She shook her head. "Mine neither; they're, they're coming up...to see us."

"We'll be ready."

She hoped he was right, for all their sakes, him, her, and their unborn baby.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Life is Strange: Another One to Love**

Chapter 7 of my Life is Strange idea, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Well, yeah, but not as many as most would think, thanks to an unexpected source :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Max bit her lip as she entered Blackwell's main building.

' _Here we go, at first a good thought it was just a rumour...no chance of that now.'_ She thought sadly.

She could only wait and see the reactions of the other students, her pregnancy had developed now to the stage she was starting to show. Resting a hand on the small swell of her stomach, she managed a small smile as she thought of the new life growing in there.

As she began to make her way towards her locker, she continued thinking. _'Dana and Kate have helped us so much. There's, there's still the issue of my parents, but they won't be here for another couple of days.'_

As she thought that she wondered about Warren's family; she knew after all, having been there to hear it, that he argued with his parents. Warren hadn't said much about it, or about any of the rest of his family.

Shaking her head Max noted to herself. _'Yet whatever it is can't be good...Warren looks so distressed these days, although he tries to hide it, I can see.'_

She let out a soft sigh; while it felt wrong doing so, she had shared what she saw with Dana and Kate. Both of them gently encouraged her, she could talk to Warren. If she just explained how she had seen his distress and did her best to reassure him, hopefully he would tell her and she could try to help.

That was the plan anyway, but as for how to approach the subject, she had no idea. She looked around as she walked, noticing something odd.

' _Ever since that incident with Chloe, Nathan and Jefferson...people at the school know me a lot more.'_ She considered. _'Yet surely that should have made this a gossip storm, rumours flying around, people hassling me...Yet all I get it is the odd glance, it's weird, how…?'_

Even as she thought of the question, the answer struck her. _'_ _Of course, Victoria...'_

Despite everything Victoria was still the girl on top of the popularity food chain, the school's Queen Bee. That remained even after the incident with Nathan killing Chloe nearly led to her suffering a complete nervous breakdown, coming close to an emotional wreck.

Surprising Victoria and even herself, Max had gone to her, did what she could to support her, even taking her to visit Nathan one day.

' _Ever since then Victoria has...well, I wouldn't say we're friends, but we're no longer enemies. She must have convinced, or forced people, to lay off.'_ Max noted with a sense of relief.

Perhaps the biggest hint of that being the case for Max was when she saw a couple of girls whispering together, glaring at her. Only for Taylor and Courtney to arrive and start talking to them, going by the looks of fear on the girl's faces, what they were saying wouldn't bode well for the girls. Relaxing a little Max made it to her locker.

It was clear however, at least one person was not deterred by Victoria's actions. As Max retrieved what she needed and closed her locker she turned and nearly stepped back into the lockers. Brooke was standing right behind her, glaring angrily.

"Huh, Brooke…?"

The girl immediately spoke, her tone sharp and clearly furious. "How dare you, I never thought you, of all people, would stoop so low Max."

"Huh, what, what do you…?" Max stammered, taken aback by this sudden tirade.

"Getting yourself pregnant, let me guess, trying to shackle Warren to you." Brooke snapped; suddenly revealing the reason for her anger. "Honestly, you..."

Max could feel the tears pricking her eyes as Brooke berated her, she was horrified that this was even happening, but then, finally, she found salvation.

"Enough Miss Scott." A sharp voice called out.

Both Max and Brooke turned when they heard that voice, Max let out a sigh of relief as she saw David standing there, glaring at Brooke.

Brooke stepped back, suddenly nervous. "Mr. Madsen, I..."

David shook his head. "Yeah, I heard, get out of here, and don't let me catch you at this again."

Brooke hurried away and David's expression softened as he turned to Max.

"You okay Max?"

She nodded. "Y-yeah, I am now, thank you David."

David nodded too, relieved and it was at that moment, with surprisingly perfect timing, that the bell rang.

* * *

Max took a deep breath as she walked up the small driveway, she laced her fingers through Warren's as he smiled reassuringly at her.

' _There it is again, he's smiling but his eyes are sad...what is happening with you Warren?'_ She thought worriedly. _'After, after this...I'll ask him, I just have to hope he'll tell me, he knows he can trust me.'_

They reached the door and rang the doorbell, waiting, it wasn't long before Joyce answered the door and smiled softly.

"Max, Warren, come in." She said gently.

They entered and Joyce closed the door, together they made their way through to the living room, Max spotted David seated at the dining table, he nodded to them, a distant look in his eyes.

' _A look Joyce shares, everything's so hard for them right now, but they're still going on...I've never known anyone as strong as Joyce or David.'_ Max noted sadly.

She knew Chloe's death hit them hard, harder than anything. Joyce had stopped working at Two Whales for a few days but soon went back. She needed the work to keep her mind occupied. For David, the loss of Chloe compounded the Post Traumatic Stress he already suffered and while he still continued his work as Blackwell security officer, he had to work only half-shifts now. Shortly after entering they got to talking, they were going to be staying for dinner.

As they got ready, Max saw Joyce approaching again with a few small boxes.

"Max, I...I want you to have these, for when the baby comes." She said at last.

Curious Max looked inside the boxes and her eyes filled with tears, inside were various baby clothes and toys.

Joyce smiled gently, tears also in her eyes. "I found the old crib too, once it's put back together it'll be as sturdy as the day I bought it."

That brought a fresh wave of emotion to Max, for the clothes, toys and even that crib had all belonged to Chloe, when she was baby. Deeply touched she hugged Joyce.

"Thank you." She whispered softly.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Life is Strange: Another One to Love**

Chapter 8 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, they should :)  
adrin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Permen Caca: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, this is an extreme situation that would bring an unusual outcome, even from someone like Brooke.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, yeah :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Max shifted as she sat with Warren, they were waiting; anxiously, as Max's parents were about to arrive. Sensing her distress, Warren hugged her and she relaxed into his touch.

"It'll be alright Max; I...I remember what you said; we just need to be honest and stick together." He told her softly. "I'm sure we can convince them, somehow."

Max bowed her head. "Warren, my dad is so angry..."

Warren sighed softly. "I think I know why he's angry; but, we can reassure him."

"I hope so Warren, for both our sakes." I replied quietly.

She didn't miss the flicker in Warren's expression as he said that. _'Poor Warren; this is so hard on him, but he's trying to keep a brave face.'_

She knew what had been bothering Warren lately now, he had finally confessed to her after she asked him about it. It also made sense why Warren was so anxious for thing to work out with Max's parents.

' _He's all alone now, he's chose to stick by me, by my decision to keep the baby.'_ Max noted sadly. _'Due to that...his family has disowned him.'_

She bowed her head; recalling how Warren had told her this; how devastated he looked. She hadn't know what to do, it seemed so insufficient, but all she could do was hug him. He broke down at that and they simply stayed that way for some time; doing what she could to comfort him.

While they waited; Max noted that while things were still tense, Warren did seem calmer now, perhaps a little. It was then Warren straightened up and took Max's hand, squeezing it gently. Max was confused at first, but then looked up and tensed; she recognized the car that parked outside.

Joyce and David were both out at work, but had given Max a key to the house, when she heard that her parents would be arriving, Max had arranged to meet them at the Madsen house. Letting out a slow breath, Max nodded to Warren and together they made their way to the door, just as her parents rang the doorbell.

Opening the door Max felt the tension returning, seeing the closed serious expression on her mother's face, her dad was glaring, particularly at Warren.

' _Oh God, this is...okay Max, you can do this.'_ She thought frantically before trying to calm down. "Mom, dad…."

Her mother nodded; eyeing Max's swollen belly. "Max...we."

Biting her lip, Max spoke quickly. "Please, let's, let's discuss this inside."

Nodding the Caulfields entered the house and, after closing the door, they made their way through to the living room. Sitting down, Max focused, her main fear was her father's obvious anger and hoped she could at least defuse that.

Finally Ryan spoke. "So, you're the one."

He was glaring at Warren who nodded slowly. "Yes sir, I...Max and I..."

It was then, finally, the reason for Ryan's anger became obvious.

He finally spoke sharply towards Warren.

"How did this happen boy, I swear, if you hurt my daughter I..."

Max quickly spoke. "What, dad, no, this...I wasn't taken advantage of. Warren and I, we were both drunk and, things got out of hand; but in no way was I forced, we both took part in this!"

Warren nodded; confirming Max's words. There was a stony silence after this; but finally, Ryan seemed to let his anger fade.

He sighed. "Alright, alright, so you weren't forced or hurt Max; but still, this..."

Vanessa also nodded. "Yes; that's right, this is still a serious matter Max. We...Tell us everything that happened."

There was an awkward pause; then finally, they began to tell their story, every detail that they could remember. As well as everything that had happened since, their choices and what had happened involving Warren's family.

Finally, they finished and silence fell, leaving Max and Warren feeling more anxious. Vanessa then spoke; her voice much softer than before.

"God, Max, this is..." She paused and looked at her husband who nodded. "We cannot pretend we're not still shocked and disappointed, but...Now we understand what's happened. This is hard, on both of you, we need to know, are you sure about this?"

Max nodded. "Yes mom, more than anything."

Ryan sighed. "Alright then sweetheart, I appreciate this isn't something that can be figured out or dealt with easily...But we are here for you both, we will support you."

Max smiled, her eyes filling with tears as she heard this, thankful at least that some good had come out of what had been a tense situation.

* * *

Max gasped as she entered the room. Some days after meeting with her parents, Kate had asked her to come with her, Max had agreed and followed Kate, only to find that, of all things, Kate had organized a small baby shower for her.

"Kate..."

Kate smiled softly. "It's the least I could do Max, c'mon."

Grinning Max walked fully into the room and joined the other girls present, Dana, Juliet, Alyssa and Stella. Before long Max was settled in and enjoying herself as they all talked and presented her with gifts for the baby. As they spoke, curiosity overcame Max as she recalled a few things she had seen and heard lately.

"Kate...I was wondering; you and Jack have been spending a lot of time together lately." She remarked. "Are you two…?"

The other girls turned with interest; Kate blushed but nodded, smiling.

"Actually, yeah, we are. He's, he's so sweet and nice." She explained. "We only recently decided to try dating, it's, going well."

They all smiled, happy as the small baby shower continued. Later, afterwards, Max returned to her dorm room to find, to her surprise, a few extra gifts for the baby, sitting on her bed. She went to examine them.

' _From...Victoria, Taylor and Courtney too...Wow, that was...'_ She thought to herself amazed.

It of course struck her, despite everything she had done to help them, Victoria and Taylor, while grateful, did not attend due to their reputations and such. This was their compromise, Courtney, Max knew, had no real reason for such kindness. Nevertheless, Max appreciated it all the same.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Life is Strange: Another One to Love**

Chapter 9 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Adrin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah, she is :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
CassieHU: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, Vanessa and Ryan aren't mad any more at least :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Max smiled to herself as she lay back on her bed, a hand resting on her swollen stomach. Her pregnancy was nearing its end; she was due any day now. Kate entered the room, also smiling.

"Hey Max, how are you?"

Max nodded. "Fine; I just, can't believe it's almost time."

Kate grinned. "Yeah, you guys have done great, it's good your parents are helping you."

"Yeah; I'm glad they did; especially after, Warren." Max replied, whispering at the end, bowing her head.

Kate bit her lip at that too. Trusting Kate enough, Warren and Max informed her of his problems with Warren's family. She had been shocked and horrified to learn that Warren's family had disowned him. Hence she shared the expectant parents relief that Max's parents were willing to help; perhaps more so when they too learned the truth.

Not wanting to see Max distressed, Kate spoke up. "Have you, have figured out what you're going to name the baby yet?"

Max shook her head. "Not yet; we...we didn't got for an ultrasound to be honest. I...I didn't want to spoil the surprise, if that makes sense?"

Kate nodded in understanding. They lapsed into a companionable silence as they simply relaxed. Max was glad for the company, Warren was currently with her parents, setting up their new apartment, just off campus.

Max also considered how Kate and Jack were still going strong, she couldn't help but smile at that. It was good that Kate had a boyfriend now, especially one as kind and genuine as Jack. Max had met him a few times too. Before Max could ask Kate about how things were going however, she felt it.

"Oh!" She gasped.

Kate was on her feet in an instant. "Max!?"

Max grimaced as she tried to talk through the pain. "Kate, it's started, the baby, the baby is coming."

Kate reacted at once, hurrying to her side and guiding her out of the room.

"Okay, just relax, everything's gonna be fine." She said quickly.

They ran into Dana in the hall, explaining things to her quickly, Dana joined them and they headed for her car. Once in the car Dana began the drive towards the hospital. As they drove Kate quickly called Warren and informed Max that he and her parents were on their way.

"G-great..." Max groaned before then speaking up. "We...call Joyce and David too, they should, they need to be there too."

Kate agreed and quickly made the calls. Before too long they were in the hospital, Max was rushed through to the maternity ward. She was joined before long by Warren who rushed up to her side.

"Max!"

Max managed to smile through her pain. "Warren, you made it..."

He grinned. "Of course I did."

He gently took her hand and did his best to help calm her nerves, despite his own clear high emotions. Max looked up and smiled when she saw her parents there, along with Joyce and David. All four of them smiled back and before long Max had all those present at her side, all doing their best to reassure her and help her through the delivery.

Max couldn't deny she was worried, and frightened, but she was also hopeful. When she was taken through to the delivery room, the others had to wait outside; until her pleading won over the doctors and they at least permitted Warren to be present.

"It's alright Max, you're nearly there now." He told her softly.

She grimaced. "Great, urgh, great..."

She could hear the doctors urging her to push and she tried her hardest, she could hardly believe she was here; it was time, she was so close, so close. It was some time later, Max was drenched in sweat, exhausted but overjoyed, she smiled softly at Warren who stood next to the bed, holding the blanket wrapped bundle, within which was their newborn baby girl.

Warren's eyes were filled with tears as he grinned. He gently passed Max the baby girl. Smiling, albeit slightly fearful, Max took the girl in her arms and cradled her.

"She perfect." Max said; her voice filled with wonder.

Warren nodded, mopping his eyes. They were both so overjoyed that they continue to marvel over their daughter as Kate, Dana, Max's parents, David and Joyce were allowed in. Soon they were all gathered around the bed, welcoming the baby girl to the world.

"What's her name?" Joyce asked at last.

Max smiled and replied; her words giving Joyce and David much joy.

"Chloe, Chloe Rachel Dana Graham."

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Life is Strange: Another One to Love**

Chapter 10 of my Life is Strange chapter, last chapter of this story, a small epilogue to finish things off.

 **Reviews**

 **adrin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, I know what you mean and I'm sure she will be.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
CassieHU: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, of course :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Max smiled gently as she and Warren stood together, Max cradled their baby daughter close. Chloe was looking up at her with wide-eyes, no doubt curious about her surroundings. Max couldn't help but smile at her, she was just so cute.

he seemed to have inherited most of Max's physical traits, having the same eyes, the same nose, even a small smattering of freckles across her nose. However while brown, the small tuft of hair on her hair was closer to Warren's shade than hers. Warren gently slid his arm around her waist and she leaned closer to him, with his free hand, Warren gently reached up to gently stroke Chloe's cheek, she responded by grasping his finger in her tiny hand.

They were both present for Chloe's baptism, all their friends from Blackwell were there, Vanessa and Ryan, David and Joyce were also present. After an awkward time, at the very least, Warren's older sister, Paula, defied their parents wishes and reconciled with Warren, she too was present.

Kate and Jack were also standing up near them, they were both smiling, having been chosen as Godparents.

' _We've come so far, we still have much to do, it'll be tricky, hard, for us in the near future.'_ She thought to herself. _'But we're prepared, I'm sure we can make it, together, we are prepared, ready to face anything.'_

So, smiling, the pair of them straightened up, ready to face the future together.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
